The origins of Steve and Nora
by Steven-universe-lion-king-fan
Summary: Teen For Gore/Blood And Envy And Couple Deaths Also the middle part when they are adults it's almost like the lion king
1. Chapter 1 - Childhood

Steve is now eight years old, Nora was six years old, they were playing by the river

The water started raising

Wolfie saw the valley flood

she ran as fast as her little paws could take her

Steve and Nora were on a high ground

But they needed to get higher

There it was the flash flood

"CLIMB UP THE ROCK, I'LL GET UP THERE TO JUST GET UP THERE!" Wolfie yelled as the water flooding everything

"MOM!" Steve cried as wolfie saw the flood fast down the river

Wolfie tried to get up, her paw got stuck and it broke, the flood was coming wolfie helped Steve and Nora

Nora was crying

Steve was scared, trying to think of a way to save his adoptive mother

"MUM!" Steve cried, as Wolfie got hit by the flash flood, wolfie drowned to death

The crystal gems ran to the forest to see if any humans were hurt

Then they saw Steve and Nora, Nora was crying from her adoptive mother's death, Steve was in shock.

"Are you kids hurt" the skinny and white gem said

"Yes" Steve started to tear up

"Y-Yes my mother g-g-got hit b the flash flood" Nora said while crying

The gems talked to each other then

"Well we can bring yous home" The tall gem said

The kids agreed to go

-at Steven's house-

Steven was mad that Steve and Nora got all the attention, While Nora looked around, Steven growled at Nora, Nora and Steve gasped

"What!?" Steven said mad

"You swore!" They yelled

"How?" Steven asked

"The growl you made meant the b word." Steve said

"well, i swore who cares" Steven said carelessly

"GARNET!" Nora yelled

"Wait, No!" Steven ran after her

Steve started laughing his lungs out

Steven did the hand sign for "I'm gonna kill you later" or slicing his finger by his neck

(if he had one OOOH! Jk)

But Steve got scared

Nora got rewarded while Steven got grounded.


	2. Chapter 2 - Steven's Envy

(this is where we stay at this age for a bit a few chapters, plus this is after the movie too)

Steve and Steven is now Sixteen, and Nora is Fourteen

The brothers and half sister are grown a bit more, But thought to herself is she the queen. Now?

Her adoptive mother chose her as the next queen.

But she could never go back, that forest had, her adoptive mother spirit.

Steven was the Son/King of the diamond authority.

Steve was the leader of the guards.

Nora was gonna be queen.

But Steven grew a feeling he had never felt before. Envy for Nora being queen to the animals.

Steven started pacing back and forth, trying to forget the envy, but Steve said.

"What's wrong, Steven" Steve asked.

"Nothing, Steve" Steven lied.

"I know my brother, really what's wrong?" Steve asked again.

"I have a feeling, I only felt when I was eight." Steven said truthfully.

"Cause you can't find a girlfriend?" Steve said while chuckling

Nora in the background said "OOH!"

"WHAT!? Anyways I want more of a kingdom!" Steven felt himself getting mad

-10 minutes later-

Steven laid in his bed while he thought about fix his envy

Steven hummed "oh i just can't wait to be king"

He thought he would kill Nora for her land.

He shook his head hard

But Steven thought of the nasty idea again but he would kill Nora for her land

Next chapter called "Be Prepared Nora"


	3. Chapter 3 - Be Prepared Nora!

"Hi, Nora!" Steven said.

"Oh hello there, Steven?" Nora said confused

"Can I invite Connie over, My Queen" Steven asked while also joking

"Sure?" Nora said while she was MORE confused

"Thanks!" Steven said while running to get Connie

"Okay?" Nora just stood from confusion (Steven used confusion Jk)

-At Connie's House-

Steven and Connie were planning things

"About huge flash flood?" Steven asked

"Perfect, Nora is scared of flash floods" Connie said excited

"Then find some traitors of Nora kingdom and Steve's guard" Connie said

"Yes Planner!" Steven obeyed

(I Changed It ;-;)

-Be prepared 2019-

"that's why were gonna kill her" said Steven

"Nora Has So Much Subjects, But when i am king, The Mighty will be free to take whatever they want" Steven sang.

"Because hyena's Bellies ARE NEVER FULL!" Steven Sang

"But nora has a whole army of animals" Connie said

"Nora Is yesterday's message, a clapped-out distracted regime" Steven Sang Once again

"Whose failings undoubtedly presage, The Need For a different dream"

"yes, leonine times are a-changing, Witch that hyenas must too, My vision is clear and wide-ranging" Steven sang

"And even compasses you" Steven sang

"So prepare for Le coup of the century, Prepare For The Murkiest scam, meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, Decades of denial, Is Simple why i'll..." Steven Sang

"Be King, undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am, yes my gem and ambitions are bared, Be prepared" Steven Sang

"Be Prepared" The Rebels Started To Chant

"Be prepared" Steven Started to Raise His Voice

-The end of the song-

(Next chapter Called "Nora's Sad End" it's also a time-skip)


	4. Chapter 4 - Nora's Sad End

(Yes is this adulthood now, Steven has no children, Steve has a son, Nora has a daughter)

(Steve's Son's name is Jax, Nora's daughter's is Lilith)

-At Steven's house-

Lilith went to go visit uncle Steven, because he always gave her and her cousin treats.

"Hey Uncle, guess what?" Lilith said to Steven

"I don't like playing guessing games," Steven said.

"Well sore loser, anyways I'm gonna be Queen of the animal Kingdom" Lilith said

"Oh goody, well forgive me, bad gem" Steven said as he went on the bed

"Hey Uncle, when i am Queen what would that make you?" Lilith asked

"Meerkat's uncle" Steven said

"Your so weird, Uncle Steven" Lilith said

"Maybe but friendly" Steven said to Lilith

"So did your mother show all of that kingdom" Steven asked

"Yes all of it" Lilith said

"Did she tell about that really bright place by the barn?" Steven said

"No she said i can never go there" Lilith said

"Well that's my kingdom" Steven said

"See that dark place?" Steven asked

"Yes?" Lilith said confused

"Well that's a-" Steven caught himself

"A what?" Lilith said

Steven thought he would be keeping that a secret, well he doesn't like secrets and she deserves to know the truth

"A gem lab, Just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"Please never to go that scary place"

"Sure, where's my candy or cookie?" Lilith said

Steven gave her some cookies

"Bye uncle Steven"

"Bye and have fun"

-At Steve's house-

"Hey Jax!" Lilith said

"Yeah?" Jax said

"Wanna go play in the gorge?" Lilith asked

"Sure" Jax said

-At The Gorge-

"Do you have the howl?" Lilith said

"No" Steve said sadly

"Well I do"

-With Connie and the Gem stampede-

Connie said "Run!" and the gem started to run

"Then my flash flood"

-Lilith and Jax in the gorge-

Lilith Howled as loud as she could but she felt the ground shaking

Lilith couldn't move from fear, and she saw the stampede, then she started running

Then the flash flood was coming

Lilith helped Jax get up on a higher ground

"Go get help" Lilith said

"Nora, quick gem stampede in gorge, Lilith down is down there!"

"Lilith?"

Steven and Nora ran there

Lilith was able to get a rock

"HOLD on lilith!"

Lilith screamed

Nora ran in the stampede of gems

Nora got hit

The rock got pushed and it rolled Lilith went flying

Nora caught Lilith

Then the flash food started to kick in

She got Lilith on higher ground and got pushed down by the waves of the flash flood

Then she jumped on the rocky cliff

Where she met Steven

"Steven, brother, help me"

Steven grab her hands,

"Long live the queen" Steven said

Nora fell as she screamed "SSSSTEVEN!"

"NOO!" as Lilith saw her mother fall to her death in the flash flood and a stampede

(Next chapter "No Worries")


End file.
